Text may be available from many sources such as websites and databases. Data mining techniques are generally directed to extracting facts, relationships between words, or other information from text. Conventional techniques for extracting facts from a text corpus typically involve analyzing text and identifying words or phrases in sentence strings. A text corpus such as a sentence or paragraph is typically parsed based on the presence of particular words or strings of words. Natural language can be difficult to parse and analyze robustly due to its sometimes nonlinear form. Accordingly, extraction of facts from natural language may present challenges for extraction tools that operate on sentence strings.